Nina Einstein
Nina is extremely intelligent for she spends her time mostly tapping away at a computer working on calculations and robotic type projects as well as other projects dealing with creating bombs and such. Just for research purposes not take out the world purposes. She’s made a few inventions that have tested out to work perfectly. Nina’s also a consistent bookworm is usually reading something to do with her research also. When she's not doing her own thing, she used to enjoy hanging around Euphemia but since her death, she's been trying to do other things as a means to distract herself from the very idea that her first real best friend is gone and only she knows how and why. So she spends her days studying for the Todai Entrance exam. She does, however, owe her life to Setsuna Meiou for saving her from being executed but unlike Euphie, she shares no romantic feelings towards the older woman. She is only grateful but nothing beyond that. In some ways, Nina may look like your average bookworm with no friends but in some ways that’s partially true. While she’s constantly working away on her own projects, she does at least have one friend which is Princess Euphemia Ci Solaris aka Sailor Eclipse. Because Euphemia saved her when they were in junior high, she had come to rely on her for emotional and mental support. From that point on, she'd dedicated her own life to protect Euphie's. She even lacked self-confidence in herself when it came to a lot of things and always asked Euphie for help. When Euphemia died, she became greatly unstable and the mentioning of the very name of the one who killed the person she cared about the most just sends her into a blind rage where she lashes out at others and unintentionally hurt their feelings. From then on, she can't stand to be around people who are in love or those who don't know the first thing about it. She finds it insulting. Just like she did when it came to Milly's situation and her engagement. Although Milly broke it off, Nina was tired of hearing the other girl's excuses for not breaking it off sooner if she didn't love the guy she was engaged to be married to. She mostly stays to herself now and has no plans of falling in love with anyone as Euphemia is the only one who has her heart. Even though she's no longer living. History Early Life : Nina Einstein was born Okinawa, Japan, where she was raised by her parents, Shendou Einstein, her father who is Japanese by blood and Caroline Einstein, her mother who is American by blood but moved to Japan because of the fact that she was pregnant with Nina, causing her to marry, the child’s father. Both of her parents are incredibly intelligent inventors and scientists having met at a convention in New York before they even conceived a child. But since that’d happened, Caroline agreed to move to Okinawa with Shendou and marry him for she didn’t want to have a child out of wedlock. And to this day the both of them are still very much happily married and have no other children other than Nina. On the other hand, considering that her parents needed jobs to pay bills in the house they live in, Nina during most of her childhood was usually left alone with a nanny to watch over her until her parents came on and took over. Because of this, it has been hard, over the years for Nina to really connect with them considering they’re big time scientists. It’d caused her to pretty much suffer in having to live up to their expectations since her parents are well known by other scientists and inventors. : This greatly causes Nina to have very low self-esteem because people expect so much out of her and she’s only one person. Granted she started at the age of ten doing small projects of her own and it caught her parents’ attention, while it lasted. For she really just wants to spend some real time with her them instead of everyone else being around them. And in doing so from the age of ten, she began doing her only little projects and tests, mainly in the field of robotics and calculations. She’s just as smart as her parents but not at their particular level. Instead of going out and having fun like most her age, Nina always stayed inside and studied to her heart’s content, never really getting involved in much activity with other people. Even though she’d gone to public schools, she always ended up alone and if the other students did talk to her, it was only to use her as an academic tool to help them pass their own studies because they were too lazy to do it themselves. So they used Nina to do it. At first she didn’t mind tutoring her peers but as she got up in age, she stopped because she wasn’t making any real friends and no matter what she did and became interested in, her parents were still too busy to do anything with her. Becoming Sailor Gaea : By the age of thirteen is when Nina’s life had changed because that is when she received her powers to being Sailor Gaea, making her a Sailor Senshi descendant from the planet of Jupiter. She was attacked in Jr. High School when a bunch of random youma infiltrated the building and began hurting everyone, much to her dismay and horror. She felt helpless and unable to do something to protect everyone as well as scared to protect her own self from the creatures. And of course they attacked her, using whatever they could to drain the energy out of her completely. Nina thought she was about to die until another Senshi that was the same age as her came to her rescue and saved her while also presenting Nina with her own henshin pen to transform. Obviously scared, Nina took the henshin pen and transformed being able to help the other Senshi defeat the youma and save everyone in the school. The Senshi that saved her was Sailor Eclipse also being Euphemia Ci Solaris. Nina was forever grateful for Euphie helping her which from that point on, she dedicated her time to try and find ways to protect Euphie. She develops a homoerotic crush on Euphie as the two spent more time together and got to know each other more. Friendship & Crush on Euphemia Ci Solaris : She subsequently comes to rely on Euphemia for emotional support and sexual release (i.e. masturbation and/or humping a table). Both girls were of the age of fourteen when they first met and ever since then, they’ve been close friends. Hanging together as well as training together. Well not so much training since Euphie pretty much likes to skip out on it because of the simple fact that she doesn’t like fighting. Neither does Nina either so she avoids having to use them as much as possible unless she really has to or for experimentation purposes, given that fact that she’s now aware that there are magics and other types of forces out there in the world besides humans. Even though she’d made a friend in Euphie, she was still a bookworm who now is going to Juuban High School and is an expert in robotics and other types of scientific research. Her intelligence, obsession in her work, and lacking some common sense causes her to still be alone but thinking of Euphemia automatically changes that. Despite the fact that she’s being relied on by her high school peers to help them which she refuses to do often. With this being said, not only does she not like things that can’t be proven or explained until scientifically proven, she also hates it when people ask her often to help them with their work since it is obvious the class she’s in, she’s smarter than most of her classmates. She spends so much time with Euphie, their classmates sometimes question if Nina may have a crush on Euphie which she of course denies to a great extent and tells everyone they’re only friend and nothing more. It’s hard for her to talk about her feelings with others without judging her because of them. : To this day, she hasn’t told her parents about her powers as a Sailor Senshi but they are aware of the fact that she’s friends with Euphemia which they’re happy that Nina has found someone to confide in and talk to when they’re not around. Still, she wishes that they could at least spend some time with her, even a few minutes would do. So to help her get through the day, she always hangs around Euphie. Her powers are a little stronger that Euphemia’s though she’s not at the level of strength like the other Senshi while Euphie’s only at the first level in her powers considering since they don’t fight as much, their powers haven’t had a chance to evolve. Nina in a way is trying to find a scientific way for them both to evolve, hence her current project which she is secretly doing without anyone’s knowledge. Euphemia’s even told Nina about how that she’s a princess of the Moon Kingdom (or so Euphie thinks she is), and that since the current princesses, who are also her three half-sisters, don’t want the throne, it’s up to her to take it. This is about as much information Nina knows about her taking the throne of the Moon Kingdom. She’s even aware of the Venus Kingdom since Euphie has taken her there time after time. And since she saved Nina’s life, she’s going to help Euphie achieve her goal to be able to help everyone seeing as how she feels someone like her cannot. But she’ll be there every step of the way helping as best she can and watching over Euphemia. Plot War in Britannia Kingdom : Euphie told Nina of her plans to ditch going to the Venus Kingdom for a while in search of her half-sisters. While she feels it’s dangerous to reveal herself to them so openly, Nina’s making it her obligation to make sure that nothing goes wrong. And so, with what little money she had on her, she left her parents’ home, (while also leaving them a note of her departure) in search of Hinata Sou Dorms to move into the dorms because she knows that’s where Euphemia is headed. Euphemia had told Nina of her plans about going to ditch the Venus Kingdom for a while in search of her half-sisters. Nina believed it to be dangerous for her to reveal herself so openly but was going to make it an obligation to make sure that nothing went wrong. And so, she'd moved into the Hinata Sou girls dorm (before it was renovated), because she knew that's where Euphemia was going to be. But neither she nor Nina knew what was to come. Especially when it came to meeting the other daughters that Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom had. If neither wanted them wanted the throne to the Moon Kingdom, then Euphemia was more than willing to give up her life on Earth to rule it. At least until a suitable ruler was found. Nina hated that idea because she was already fully aware that the current Senshi laws (before they were rewritten), required ALL Senshi to follow in the footsteps of their past lives. That means, their present day futures were already decided for them. : If they were to get married and have a family with someone, then that is what they had to do. Nina really didn't like the idea of anyone marrying Euphie, much less touching her. But she knew she wanted to bring the family feud to an end so she had to respect what her friend had to do even if she was against it. However, it'd gone from wanting to rule the Moon Kingdom to wanting to help a planet kingdom known as Britannia who had been in the midst of war for years. She was really afraid for Euphemia then because she knew there was a possibility that she would die in such a violent atmosphere. Nina pleaded with her to just leave it alone but she didn't. And in the process, she'd met a young soldier there by the name of Suzaku Kururugi. She'd gain immediate dislike of him because of his Haumean/Honorary Britannian status and plus he had gotten close to Euphemia when she could not. In fact, she was intimidated by him. Mostly due to the simple fact that Euphie was falling for him and not her. She'd known the other girl longer than Suzaku and already they were in love and everything. It'd broken her heart to see the two of them together and at one point attacked Suzaku but apologized for it later on when the three of them worked things out. Nina was willing to accept the fact that she couldn't have Euphemia and was going to start moving on. She'd made Suzaku promise to protect her friend anytime she was in the Britannia Kingdom, seeing as how she refused to use her powers to teleport and step foot into such a violet world. She was fine being on Earth and trying to pass high school. : Following Euphemia's death, Nina became emotionally and mentally unstable. Going against her own words in a misguided attempt to avenge Euphie, she transformed into her Senshi form, teleported herself to the Britannia Kingdom to kill Zero, the man that was responsible for her death. She demanded to be told where he was and was almost killed by Britannian Soldiers because of it. But she'd managed to save herself, sneak away and steal a knightmare frame with a bomb that she spent less than five minutes making attached to it. It was a prototype nuclear reactor and she was dead serious on detonating it to take out the entire kingdom. However, it failed to explode. She was almost taken into custody to be executed for such an action but just in the nick of time, Setsuna Meiou had travel to the kingdom and saved the girl, bringing her back to Earth. : Nina is grateful of the woman saving her life but unlike when Euphemia did it, she bears no romantic feelings whatsoever towards the woman. Though she did ask the woman if she could take Euphemia's spot and be a member of the Crystal Tokyo Council, something that she knew Euphemia was part of and given that she was a Sailor Senshi, she had to start learning more about them and what they do. And at the same time, she resumed her daily life back at Juuban Municipal Academy but was very distant towards her friends and often preferred to be alone rather than tag along in anything they did. She graduated no surprise there and is working on trying to take the entrance exam to get into Todai University. She still resides at the Hinata Sou Inn but in a much better and renovated room on the first floor. Setsuna offered to pay for her rent until she could find a job of her own to be able to do it herself. Nina thanked her for but she also asked if she could be the holder of Euphemia's belongings. The things she owed and brought with her when she used to live there. Setsuna agreed to this and for the most part, this helps Nina remain somewhat emotionally intact. She is just glad that the man known as Zero is now dead. She is just disappointed that she couldn't kill him herself. Relationships Euphemia Ci Solaris : From the time Nina became a Sailor Senshi after having met, Euphemia, she'd always been in love with the other girl. So much to a point that she became obsessed with her, always worrying about her, wondering when she'll come back and worrying if there was ever a chance of the two of them being lovers. In the beginning, Nina paid no mind to the fact that Euphemia wasn't a lesbian when they were junior high students. It wasn't until high school that she noticed this, especially when Suzaku Kururugi had come into the picture and various others that showed any interest in her long time love. Former student of Tsukuba Academy Euphoria Munakata who was temporarily assigned to becoming a member of Juuban's Student Council had a habit of flirting with Euphemia, much to Nina's dislike. She was doing it not only because she was cute but out of spite to piss Nina off which worked every time. She regrets not telling Euphemia her feelings sooner before her friend had fallen in love with Suzaku. She later diedsas a result of her participation in the Britannian war. Suzaku Kururugi : She displayed an immediate dislike of Suzaku as well as fear because he wasn't from Earth but from the Britannia Kingdom and was a Haumea and she did not trust him to be around Euphemia. The two of them had gotten into an argument, mostly on Nina's side when trying to attempt to fight Suzaku out of anger but after the two talked everything out, she from that point on tolerated him but didn't exactly like him. For Euphemia's sake, she kept the peace and accepted their relationship despite her own feelings. Setsuna Meiou : After Euphemia's death, Nina was so emotionally unstable that she'd gone to the Britannia Kingdom and demanded to know where Zero was so that she could kill him. If not, then she would blow up the entire kingdom in hopes that she would have died in the blast. However, her bomb that she'd built and equipped to a stolen knightmare frame didn't work and with the help of Setsuna Meiou, she was saved and taken into the custody of the Moon Kingdom to avoid being executed in Britannia. With so much that was going on at the time of the Black Rebellion, Nina's actions were overlooked at the time but had not been forgotten, just never pursued to be presented in front of a trial. Nina was grateful to Setsuna for saving her and like with Euphemia, she'd developed a crush on her but instead of waiting around like she did before, she wanted an answer. Setsuna told her that her feelings were appreciated but she could not return them and apologize. For awhile she could not accept this but over the course of three years since Euphemia's death, she has and is good friends with the older Senshi. Nira Kouki : She'd even started to make contact with an old friend, Nira Kouki who has a similar obsession with Euphoria Munakata but at the time was unwilling to let go of her feelings. Until her and Nina reconnected their friendship and Nina wanted to pursue a relationship with Nira but isn't sure whether or not the girl wants to do the same. Until then, the two remain friends. Powers & Abilities Transformations *''Gaea Power, Make Up'' - Used her first transformation pen to transform into Sailor Gaea. *''Gaea Star Power, Make Up'' - Used her Gaea Henshin Pen to transform into Sailor Gaea. Costumes *As Sailor Gaea, her Sailor Fuku consists of the following, starting with her hair growing longer to where it appears much straighter and not wavy, she bears a golden tiara across her forehead with a lime green gem crested in the center, black choker around her neck, V-neck dark green Sailor collar and attached to the collar is a black large bow with a black crystal in the center holding it up. As for the skirt, it is dark green as well but it is much longer in the back as it stops behind the back of her knees and shorter in the front where it stops above the thighs. She also has partial sleeves on her arms that are dark green with a lime green stripe going through them, her gloves go all the way up to her forearm, are fingerless and it is shaded in two colors, dark green at the hands, stopping at the wrists and white from that point to the forearms. And lastly, are her boots that are white with a golden band around the top in which they stop below the knee and downward around the ankle and front of the foot there are dark green stripes. Powers & Attacks *'Gaea Henshin Pen' - Nina owns a small henshin pen that is designed with the handle being green with lime green vines wrapped around it and the top of it resembling a small circular green atom with smaller lime green ones attached to it on all four sides. She uses this pen to transform into Sailor Gaea by shouting the words 'Gaea Star Power, Make Up!'. Nina's entire body becomes engulfed in bright lime green light with her arms held outward then she brings them in closer, clasping her palms together as if in the middle of a prayer and her hair is spread out behind her head, though it begins to grow longer in length, her bangs become longer and separated on the sides of her head and her eyes change from a light indigo blue to an olive green. She then turns to the side, facing the left as she holds her arms out to her side once again only this time green vines began wrapping around part of her legs, making her boots appear, then vines wrap around her waist and shoulders, making her white leotard and skirt appear. Her choker appears on her neck next, vines wrapping around it, followed by her gloves on both of her hands, a partial sleeve on her arms, and lastly her tiara with the gemstone inside. To end her transformation, she spins around twice before striking a pose with one hand on her left hip and the other pressed against her chest. *'Gaea Sword' - The Gaea Sword is a long sword with a black handle with green jewels on both sides and a green blade. Using this sword, Nina is able to use it to launch her ‘Gaea Sword Slash’ attack. She can also use it to fight with and defend herself. *'Gaea Sword Slash' - With this attack, Sailor Gaea takes her Gaea Sword and raises it up in the air above her then lowers her arm down really fast, sending a wind like current attack towards her enemy which hits them hard if they aren’t able to get out of the way quick enough. *'Gaea Vine Shock' - In this attack, she bends down and places both of her hands on the ground causing vines to shoot up and out of the ground no matter the current environment, the vines themselves then launch themselves forward towards their impending target and wrap around the enemy’s body. Once wrapped around the enemy’s body, the vines produce electricity, shocking them immensely. Appearance Nina is 5'6" with shoulder length dark green hair (that sometimes appears black in different shades of lighting) and light indigo blue eyes. Her body build is very small for a young woman such as herself, weighing 120lbs, has a very small waist and slightly wide hips, pale skin complexion, rounded cheekbones and a pointed chin, her eyes are also more oval shaped even though she wears small framed side oval glasses. Originally, she used to wear her hair in two semi-long skinny braided pigtails behind her head that were shoulder length with little green bows at the ends but since having graduated from Juuban Municipal Academy, she wears her hair down. She only uses contacts if she's dressed to go somewhere formally. And she's wearing more feminine attire like dresses with little sweaters and jackets to go with them that match. She'll sometimes wear skirts and tank tops but because her breasts are more B cup sized, she doesn't fill out certain tops all that well. For footwear, she'll sometimes sport some sneakers, black or brown suede shoes, different color platform shoes or some brown boots that she just recently bought for herself. Nina Gallery Nina einstein12.png|Nina wearing her hair down Nina einstein.jpg|Nina at Fourteen years old NinaEinstein.jpg ninaeinstein001.jpg ninaeinstein002.jpg sailor_gaea.jpg|Nina as Sailor Gaea Trivia *Like her namesake, Albert Einstein, she contributed to causing the production of a weapon of mass destruction and later felt remorse when she realized how many people could have died because of it. *Nina is similar to Flay Alster from Gundam SEED in many ways. Both are highly xenophobic, both are willing to kill the protagonist in some way after someone close to them is killed, and both eventually repent for their actions. *She actually tried to fight Suzaku knowing that she wouldn't succeed in beating him in a fight. *Nina's fourteen year old appearace is the same appearance of Satomi Hakase from the Negima series. Quotes *(To Kallen) "No, you're not. You're an Eleven! You're an Eleven and you pretended to be my FRIEND?!! GIVE HER BACK TO ME!!! GIVE BACK PRINCESS EUPHEMIA!!! I NEEDED HER, SHE WAS A GODDESS TO ME!!!" *(To Setsuna) "Being in love isn't very fun if the other person doesn't love you back." *(To Nira) "I was just like you once. In love with someone who wouldn't love me back. Until ... I lost them forever. I'll never be able to see my dear sweet Euphie-chan anymore. As upset as I was and I almost did a stupid thing that could've hurt innocent people, I knew that's not what Euphie-chan would've liked. I don't want to see you fall down the same path as I did, Nira-chan. ... Also See *Setsuna Meiou *Euphemia Ci Solaris *Suzaku Kururugi *Nira Kouki